Field of the Invention
This application relates to automated content searching in computer networks. More particularly, this application relates to a system and method of presenting additional information about audio-visual content to a viewer.
Description of the Related Technology
Traditionally, television and movie viewing were relatively linear, “live” experiences in which television was broadcast over the air, and movies were presented to the general public in movie theaters at scheduled times. In order to watch a television program episode a viewer was required to tune in at a specific time to a specific channel. Similarly, in order to see a movie, a person would go to a movie theater to watch the movie at its scheduled time.
Over the years, advances in technology have provided the public with more control over the timing of the viewing experience. For example, video cassette recording (VCR) technology allowed for movies to be distributed on tape for customers to play at their convenience using video cassette players. Video cassette recorders also allowed for the recording of television for later viewing. More recently, it has become common for movies and videos to be digitally encoded and distributed via DVD and other types of electronic media such as digital video recorders (DVRs). Because DVDs often are capable of storing large amounts of data beyond the television or movie content, content distributors began to accompany the programming content with other additional material related to the movie or television programming. For example, many DVDs have included “behind the scenes” materials, interviews with actors/directors/producers about the production, and the like for more than ten years. This type of accompanying material is often referred to as DVD extras or bonus materials.
The content of the DVD extras is typically controlled by the content producer, so while the curious viewer is provided additional relevant content about the television program or movie stored on the DVD, the viewer lacks meaningful control or discretion with respect to the content of the DVD extras. Thus, the ability of viewers to obtain desired additional information about the movie or television program on the DVD is generally limited to the accompanying content written to the DVD. This accompanying content is often costly to create. Moreover, due to the static nature of DVD recordings and limitations of the physical medium, the accompanying content is generally static and fixed, and cannot be enhanced once the DVD has reached its distribution channels. Thus, current systems and methods of providing additional information about audio-visual content (such as television programs and movies) are inadequate.